yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Caldwell
Write the first paragraph of your page here. 'Jason' 'Caldwell' 'HollowJak' 'Nicknames' ( This part is is optional, some are called Madd dog, tiger, or even kitten. ) 'Age' 26 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'10" 'Weight' 183 'Blood type' O+ 'Behaviour/Personality' A boisterous man with a certain underlaid charm about him jason never seems to take anything outside of work very seriously. He tends mostly to train or read in his free time outside of his illegal dealings though hes always on call for those he considers friends or trustworthy business partners. He prides himself on his trusthfull ness with people and though no perfect gentleman treats the women in his life with kindnes and respect. During combat he tends to shift to a much more serious way of thinkingthough depending on the actual challenge of the fight his boisterous attitude could easily return in the middle of it. When it comes to business deals he likes to keep everything at a fair price regardless of how terrible the customer acts though for friends he will sometimes slip in free items though secretly in order to protect his reputation as he believes its better they think hes an idiot who put one too many assault rifles in the shipment or a few extra grenades than rumors get spread around about him picking favorites which poses the risk of alienating some of his customers. The only time other than combat when he loses his boisterous ways is when dealing with those he considers true enemies whether they have wronged him or a friend these people he executes with cold unfeeling precision with him being able to go right bacck to smiling after putting his revolver to a manss head and blowing his brains out. He has a habit of slipping into random accidents most of which he does atleast well at best perfectly he practiced them as a way of making his customers more comfortable speaking to him as he changes his accent to fit theres if they have one an unconcious habit he learned from an old business partner. 'Clan & Rank' (What Clan is your character in, and what rank do they hold within the clan? Chairmen? Aniki? Head of house? Guard? Personal Body Guard to..etc, etc etc..) 'What district do you live in?' district 1 'Relationship' single 'Occupation' Mercenary/Gun runner 'Fighting Style' CQC 'Weapon of Choice' Firearms Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control Abilities One-Man Army:This ability allows its users to fight against seemingly, overwhelming odds with ease. Users of this ability are a terror on the battlefield, decimating the enemy single-handedly and with near supernatural finesse. This ability can manifest various ways but is usually the result of extreme martial skill. Users of this ability are as deadly at long-range as they are in close quarters. Weapon Manipulation:User can create, summon, manipulate and use any kind of weapon with perfect skill, regardless whether the weapon is muscle-powered sword, spear or bow, gun or cannon any description or even something futuristic using laser, plasma, antimatter or even more exotic ammunition/attacks. If it is weapon or could be improvised as one, user is completely proficient with it. Some users can even make the weapon out of a piece of themselves, whether by using their life-force or shaping their own flesh and bone. Peak Human Accuracy:Users of this ability are capable of achieving smaller and distant targets depending on the location. The user's brain is hardwired for advanced precision superior to any gold-medaled archer who has ever competed. Additionally, the user's aim is obviously not supernatural, it is just at the peak of human effiency. It's said by peers or/and foes that users of this ability are near-impossible to miss a single/mutiple targets. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~